


Never The Same Again

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, One-Shot, Very loose tag to Unfinished Business, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam tells his brother that if anything happens, they die together. But their relationship changes forever. Very loosely inspired by s13 e20. Unfinished Business.





	Never The Same Again

Afterwards, nothing was ever the same again.

How could it be? Having carnal knowledge of your own brother kind of changed the panorama.

It hadn’t been planned, at least not consciously, but Sam had stared at him, hazel eyes glinting with a mix of anger, exasperation and infinite love.  
‘We die together if it goes wrong-side up,’ Sam had hissed. ‘I’m though being left behind on my own or leaving you by yourself to deal. No more, Dean! Not to save the world or the universe or any fucking else.’

 

Dean had looked at him then, really looked. Sam wasn’t just his nerdy, too tall baby brother; Sam was his all, his alpha and omega, the other half of his soul. He moved forward as if tugged by an invisible cord, towards what had always been his.

Sam never took his eyes off him, he too, caught up in some revelation. No, not a revelation! A truth which had always been there, smouldering under the ashes of their brotherhood. A forbidden fire, waiting to flare up and engulf them in its scarlet flames.

Dean’s arms gripped his and like a rabbit hypnotized by a snake, Sam stilled, his entire body in anticipation of what was to come, for what had always been inevitable.  
When his brother’s lips grazed his own, Sam closed his eyes, the wonder too overwhelming. 

He’d been waiting for this, never knowing he had been.  
But his body had known, and as Dean deepened the kiss, receiving no refusal on Sam’s part, no indignation, no horrified reaction at the invasion of his incestual virginity, the older man continued, begging for entry into his sibling’s mouth, for pemission to breach the honeyed touch of Sam’s lips.

Permission was granted.  
Sam almost fainted at the caress of his brother’s tongue against his own, waves of heat and desire taking possession of his senses.  
With a moan of deepest need, he embraced his brother, pulling Dean close, feverishly trying to merge their bodies into one- this coming together too long desired, too long ignored but present in every look, touch and word they’d exchanged over the years.

No, afterwards nothing was ever the same again.


End file.
